


A little fall of snow

by Atalto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blizzards, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Snow, boyfriends being cute over christmas, for the shance support squad secret santa, literally pure fluff, written before season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalto/pseuds/Atalto
Summary: It's their first Christmas together after the war, and all Lance and Shiro want to do is relax.Then the first snowfall of the year hits them for the first time in years, and the two have never been more excited(Written for Adrien for the Shance Support Squad secret santa!!!!!)





	A little fall of snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dis (Disaster_Writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/gifts).



> Hi!  
> Your secret santa gift is f i n a l l y here, I'm sorry it took so long! You asked for Shance having their first christmas together, and then them experiencing the snow fall after - hope this does your request justice!!!!  
> And to all, merry (late) christmas, and a happy holidays!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance woke up surrounded by grey.

That, admittedly, wasn't a bad thing. The sheets he was wrapped up in were grey, a faded off white from their years of washing and use: the light streaming in through the windows was grey, a sure sign of the wintery weather outside: the hair of the man next to him was grey, sleep-soft and shining in the pale light in a way that Lance just wanted to  _drown in_.

Maybe grey was the wrong word. Maybe he meant silver, a truer representation of the moment; precious, shining, rare.

It wasn't often Shiro slept this far into the day, but Lance wasn't going to complain. He was warm, curled up around the body next to him with their legs tangled together like shoestrings. The flutter of breath passed over the bare skin of his shoulders, the hints of a snore colouring each movement - Shiro was a notorious snorer, a fact that never failed to make Lance laugh. The other man's face was beautifully relaxed; his forehead that was usually full of frowns and thought lines was smooth, free of all worries just for this moment as his soft hair danced over his face.

The more he thought about it, the more Lance couldn't have been happier that Allura had given them their 'strange holiday period' off.

A grunt suddenly hummed from beside him, followed by the now familiar feeling of Shiro snuggling into his side, fighting off the waking urge by burying his face in Lance's neck.

"Wha' timeizzit?"

"Nine-thirty, I think," Lance replied with a chuckle, giving Shiro a squeeze as he glanced at the digital clock opposite him, "don't worry, we don't have to do anything today."

Shiro grumbled again, pressing a lazy kiss to Lance's collarbone. "G'd, don't wanna' move, warm."

"Then don't-"

"But'm hungry." Lance could almost feel the childish pout against his skin, strong arm around him flexing as Shiro readied himself to move. "Breakfast?"

"Want to try the pancake batter Hunk brought?" Lance asked with a grin as Shiro nodded enthusiastically, "we'll try not to burn it this time."

Slowly, the arm that was locked around him loosened, letting Lance escape the warm prison of the bed with a grunt. It was much colder in the room now he didn't have the warmth of both the blanket and the human space heater that was Shiro, and a quick chill passed over his skin. The urge to crawl back into bed was almost uncontrollable, but on the other hand, pancakes were calling, harmonised by the grumble from his empty stomach.

Meanwhile, Shiro grumbled, fumbling for Lance's pillow and pulling it close to his chest in lieu of an actual body.

Maybe now was a good time for breakfast after all.

With an amused hum, Lance padded out of the room, careful not to wake Shiro with floorboards that creaked in the cold. He could practically feel the chill through the walls despite the central heating as he made his way downstairs, one hand against the paint and plaster with cold carpet under his feet.   
If he was being honest, he was more excited than he thought he would be. The radio weatherman warned of snow last night, something about a weird winter due to the Galra invasion having a short term effect on the atmosphere, and it wasn't like it exactly snowed frequently in Varadero. The few times it had snowed at the Garrison, they weren't allowed out to see it, and alien snow was never quite the same.

So he wanted to play in it, bite him.

The excitement continued to buzz as Lance entered the kitchen, lazily scratching his belly as he meandered over to the window-

Only to see that the snow was halfway up the back door, and was still falling fast. The grey sky was a heavy, raw lump of gunmetal above them, and he could hardly see the fence posts at the end of the garden.

Maybe he'd have to wait a bit.

Disappointment only lingered for a minute though, as he quickly pulled the fridge open to get to the batter bowl that Hunk had made for them when he was last over. It had blueberries in, Shiro's favourite, Lance remembered as he readied a pan and flicked the hob on, hopefully it would make for a good breakfast.

It was their first Christmas together, after all. The war had ended, Voltron had been thanked, and the first thing Lance and Shiro did was rent a small cottage together in the countryside with their gratitude pay. It was quiet, serene in its nature, far away from civilisation and only reachable by a long, winding country road.

All in all, it was perfect. He loved the team dearly, but him and Shiro had been keeping their relationship on the down-low since they'd gotten together over three years ago; Lance wanted nothing more than some 'alone time' with his boyfriend, and renting a cottage for Christmas was exactly what they needed.

The sizzling from the pancakes kicked him out of his thoughts, smell of slightly burnt batter and blueberries hitting him as he flipped the first one with the spatula. With a mechanical air, he poured out another one, moving the done one to a plate next to him to be kept warm-

"Good morning, my love."

A hand wrapped around his middle as Lance jumped at the sound, only for a tender smile to cross his face as he felt the warm chest against his back. "I see someone's finally up."

"I smelt pancakes," Shiro admitted, scratch of his throat adding a playful tone, "the call was unavoidable."  
A soft pair of lips connected with Lance's neck, tender and innocent as Lance reached a hand up to stroke the side of Shiro's face; it was stubbly, rough against his palm, a sure sign of Shiro's relaxation now the war was over.

"How long until they'll be done?"

Lance clicked his tongue, gently kissing the side of Shiro's head. "You're  _so_ impatient," he teased, earning a puppy-like whine from Shiro, "let me do two more, and you can have the first batch."

At that, Shiro physically perked up, flicking his head up and giving Lance a grateful squeeze. "I'll go grab us some jackets, it's surprisingly cold down here."

"That's your fault for suggesting I take my sleep shirt off!" Lance shouted back, smirking as he turned back to the slowly cooking pancakes. Shiro had convinced him last night to sacrifice his flannel shirt for an extra blanket for them to cuddle under, particularly since Shiro hardly ever slept with a shirt.

Footsteps echoed back down the stairs, and a playful huff echoed around the kitchen as Shiro returned, pressing a kiss to the back of Lance's head in a greeting.  
"It's your fault for agreeing," Shiro countered, mussing Lance's hair before tapping the top of his arms, "arms up!"

Immediately, Lance put the spatula to the side and turned, sticking his arms in the air. He felt the soft material of Shiro's Garrison hoodie on his skin a moment later, sticking his head through the hole in the top to be greeted by Shiro's grinning face.

"Hey there handsome," Lance said with a grin, taking Shiro's face within his hands, "can I flip that pancake?"

"Depends," Shiro replied, hand fixing once again around Lance's waist, "I require payment."

Before Shiro could close his mouth, Lance pressed a kiss to his lips, pressing their mouths together quickly before pulling away and dragging his teeth across Shiro's bottom lip.

"Now, pancakes," Lance stated with a smirk, turning in a mute Shiro's hand to the now cooked pancake, "does that look like enough?"

A hum met him in return as Shiro pulled away; he ducked down next to Lance's legs, fishing in the bottom cupboard for two of the large plates.  
"Looks like plenty," Shiro replied warmly, standing back to help Lance move the fluffy pancakes from the hot plate to the plates next to them, "thank you so much, they're great."

Lance felt a gentle heat dust his cheeks at the praise, choosing to briefly hide his face in the soft material at his neck.  
"You haven't tried them yet," he countered, ignoring Shiro's argumentative huff, "hold off on the judgement, okay?"

"Alright," Shiro drawled, hand teasingly trailing across Lance's back as he moved to take his plate to the table, "how long will yours take?"

Lance shrugged, flipping another pancake onto his own plate. "Not long, feel free to start."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

Lance didn't need to turn to know Shiro was waiting for him at the table, ever up on manners and a patient air that Lance loved deeply.

"Be like that then," Lance replied with a grin, tipping out a final pancake, "is the maple syrup over there?"

"Ready and waiting," Shiro sung, and a chair pushed out behind him, "come and sit down."

The pancakes barely lasted, plates clean within minutes - Shiro ate a  _lot_ , Lance had discovered, counterbalanced by the immense exercise he had been keeping up whilst they had been away. Lance had been thanking his Mama silently from afar for the hearty traditional recipes that she'd been emailing him to attempt to recreate. Sure, none of them had been quite the same, but Shiro seemed to appreciate them nonetheless.

"They were  _divine_ ," he said with a groan, leaning back on his chair to let the jumper ride up on his stomach, "thank you so much,  _ugh_."

Lance grinned, quietly proud of how easily he can get his boyfriend to relax. "Thank Hunk, not me - he made the batter-"

"And you cooked it," Shiro interrupted, leaning forward to lay his hand over Lance's, "so thank you."

A heat prickled at his cheeks, not helped by the gentle squeeze of Shiro's hand on his. Maybe it was just the general warmth of the kitchen, or the thick material of Shiro's hoodie, but it was definitely a change.  
He coughed, earning another tender grin from Shiro.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was hoping to try and get outside once the snow stops," Shiro explained as Lance finished up his own pancakes, "does that sound okay to you?"

Lance grinned, moving his own hand to lace with Shiro's. "Sounds perfect."

~

It took another two hours for the snow to stop pelting against the windows.

Instead, it was more of a gentle fluttering fall, which Shiro deemed enough to try and brave. He was still wrapped to the nines in thick clothing, thermal gloves to cover his metal hand and a woollen hat; his hair poked out the top, causing him to have to brush it out of his eyes every five minutes, and Lance couldn't stop himself from melting from the sight.

"C'mere," Shiro offered, holding out a thick scarf that Lance recognised as one of Marco's Hand-me-downs that Mama must've slipped in, "you're gonna' catch a chill if you go out like that."

Lance clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes in fake distain as he let Shiro wrap the scarf snugly around his neck. "I'll be fine, don't worry!"

"I always worry," Shiro replies, finally tucking the ends of the scarf into Lance's coat, "humour me."

With that, he pressed a kiss against Lance's cheek, full of love and a cheesy affection that Lance absolutely loved.

"Also if you get ill, your mom would kill me - that, and I wanna' cuddle you tonight, I can't do that properly if you're sniffling all evening."

"That's a  _lie_ and you know it, mister."

Shiro grinned, wrapping his hands around Lance's waist. "That's fair."

With that, he gently took Lance's hand, moving to swing open the back door. "We might have to clear the snowdrift, but that'll be easy," Lance warned, earning a shrug from Shiro, "just let me at it, it'll only take me, what, a minute? Easy peasy-"

"We'll do it together, hotshot," Shiro interrupted, swinging open the airing cupboard to pull out one of the snow shovels the owner had conveniently left for them, "it'll take thirty seconds in that case."

Lance smirked. "That's assuming you can keep up with me."

It took them just short of an hour to clear the snow away from the door, plus enough of a slope to let them get out of the house. By the end of it, they were sweaty, warm, and nearly exhausted; Shiro had to lean on the doorframe after a particularly large shovelful, puffing breaths turning into clouds before his face.

"I think that'll do," Lance finally said with a huff, once the grass was peaking up through the snow, "my body physically hates me for existing right now."

"C'mon, you'll be fine," Shiro replied with a breathy smirk, "what happened to 'less than a minute'?"

Lance frowned, shooting him a weary middle finger. "Oh  _fuck you_."

"Have it your way then."

With that, Shiro launched off the doorframe, practically throwing himself into the snow with the most excited cheer Lance had heard in a long time. His calls practically echoed around the expanse, bringing a happy smile to Lance's face as he watched his tall, buff, military captain boyfriend dive into a snow drift like a child.

"Lance!" He shouted, reappearing from the white expanse once again with snow coating his face and clothes, "are you coming?"

"Uh, bold of you to ever think that I'm not," Lance replied, playful smirk growing on his face as he scrambled up onto the snow, "just- just gimme' a sec-"

"Need some help?"

A hand extended down in front of him, floating tauntingly in the bright light; Lance rolled his eyes, but clasped one hand around it anyway, and soon he was off. It gently tugged him through the snow, over to where Shiro was standing at where the fields edge would be, serene and beautiful in the glistening snow.

"Nice of you to join me," Shiro said with a grin as his hand flew back to his side and dragging Lance with it until the two men were practicing flush against each other's chests, "it was starting to get a little lonely"

"Sorry," Lance murmured, letting one hand slide around Shiro's waist; Lance was practically as tall as him now, allowing him to hold the other close much more easily, "I was coming!"

Shiro grinned, running one hand through Lance's hair and kissing the space created at his forehead. "Sure you were."

"Hey!" A hand hit against the arm's metal port, playful and quick. "One, I wanted to go in the snow too, I just needed a breather-"

"So much for the speed of the sharpshooter-"

"Two," Lance continued, shooting Shiro a glare, "you know I wouldn't leave you in a million years - I'm always gonna' be by your side, and you just have to deal with that-"

He was cut off by lips suddenly against his, chapped in that familiar way that he loved so much, and lovely and warm compared to the weather around him. Two hands appeared around Lance's back, pulling him in as the snow parted at his feet and Shiro pressed deeper, heavier, and Lance felt himself completely melt.  
His own hands locked around Shiro's middle, tight and supportive as he leaned into it himself.

Right now, Lance had never felt more in love. Surrounded by snow, wrapped up in layer after layer of warm clothing, and with their lips moving against each other in some warm, tender dance, he'd never felt safer.

They broke with a huff of breath, smokey air dancing in their faces as Shiro lightly dragged his teeth over Lance's bottom lip in farewell. Almost immediately, Lance moved closer, holding Shiro properly as his head rested on a padded shoulder; he could feel the hands on his back squeezing him tight, and a gentle, feather-like kiss placed on the side of his head.

"I never want you to leave," Shiro whispered into Lance's hair, almost like a secret for only him - that Shiro wasn't this drill sergeant, Captain figure all the time, that he was instead the most tender, loving man- no,  _person_ that Lance had ever had the honour of dating.

The man that most people saw as this slightly terrifying authority figure, was a man that Lance knew as a notorious cuddler who sometimes liked to be the little spoon, and a man who liked nothing more than blueberry pancakes on a lazy morning, with the radio speaking nothings in the background and snow falling around them.

To be honest, he never wanted to leave either.

"That's good," Lance replied with a grin, moving his head so he could lean their foreheads together, "because you're stuck with me for a long time, whether you want me or not-"

"I want you, lord knows I want you," Shiro butted in, and there was something in his eyes that Lance couldn't quite place, "you make me feel normal again."

They stayed there for a moment more, arms locked around each other and breath mingling in clouds before their faces.

"I love you," Lance states suddenly, voice barely above a whisper, "I love you so much-"

"And I love you," Shiro countered, pressing their lips together again before drawing back with a grin, "looks like we're stuck with each other, eh?"

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck with," Lance replied with a laugh that he hoped didn't come out as a giggle, "here's to many christmases to come, I guess."

With that, Shiro brought his head up, inviting Lance to look out at the snow covered field before them. This was theirs, for one short week, and Lance couldn't be happier with where he had ended up.

"Merry Christmas, Lance."

"Merry Christmas, Takashi."

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was okay!!!!  
> Thank y'all so much for reading!!!


End file.
